


Believer

by Shironekotama



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst, Bananun, Deal with a Devil, F/F, Lots of Hurt, let them suffer, possessed mary eunice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironekotama/pseuds/Shironekotama
Summary: Lana´s still caught in Briarcliff and tries to find an exit when suddenly mary eunice - her only beacon of hope - starts to behave like the devil itself. While firguring out what´s going on Lana gets dragged deeper and deeper into the fires of hell, finding herself unable to resist.-- the story varies from the original plot,- ok so this is my first fanfiction here and I´m not a native speaker, so I´m very sorry if somethings wrong but I hope you enjoy it anyway :) -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mistakes are special effects haha. but seriously - I hope it´s not too bad. Already thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it!

She felt horrible. Weak. Like she would collapse after the slightest of movement. Resting on her bed she could do nothing than stare at the naked walls of her cell. Her head ached from the electroshock therapy and not even one thought would make its way clearly through her head. How did she come here? What´s been her destination? She couldn´t remember.  
Sometimes pieces came back into memory. Not more than a little straw she could hold on to, but never enough to hold her upon the surface of dark waters called forgetting - waiting to swallow her whole. The only thing she could remember clearly was waking up in a different bed, carefully fixed on it, and two light blue eyes watching her, taking care of her. Sister Mary Eunice was the only one she could count on. But even though these little pure angle felt something like compassion for her it was never enough to help her out of this situation.  
Wasn´t it her fault she got into this place worse than hell? No, she wasn´t able to blame her. It was her own fault. She should´ve never come to Briarcliff. No story was worth living like this – if you could even dare to call this ´living´.

Only thanks to Mary Eunice she was able to recover so quickly – yeah, she didn´t really recover but it got better day by day. The short visits by the shy nun once in a while were the most important thing of the few she looked forward to. But they became less. And then they stopped entirely. Other inmates told her there was an incident, forcing Mary Eunice to stay in bed but she was incapable of collecting more information about it.  
After getting back to her forces – in this place little but better than none – she was finally able to get back into the common room, joining the other patients. Even though there was nothing much to join being around people calmed her down. Especially the presence of Grace and Kit. Talking again filled her with delight. Even though this awful song “Dominique” playing in the background made her head hurt even more.

“Oh my, what do I see? Mrs Winters, you look almost a bit alive again!”

This voice made her look up. Her hands fell down to her lap, trembling. It was her. Finally she could see her again. Gladness was about to bloom in her chocolate brown eyes as she tried to look at the nun but it died almost immediately. Something was different. The smile on Mary´s lips caught her attention first. It was bright but not filled with friendliness. It seemed like a smile given to a person you´re about to stab in the back when she or he turns around. Then her eyes, now made of shining gold. Glancing at her as if she was some kind of prey Mary was about to kill. Mary leant forward to grab something on the table, pushing herself on Lana´s body. The reporter felt hot, craving for the feeling of another body – a feeling she had to miss for so long. Mary took some of the cards lying around on the table.

“Don´t waste your precious time with playing cards. There are way better things to do around. Like helping in the bakery. Would you like to join me?”  
Lana sighed with relief. Nothing had changed. She must have imagined the whole shift.

“Sure! I couldn´t take one more minute of listening to this horrible song anyway!”

Smiling, Mary guided the way. Joyful following Lana let her thoughts fly around freely in her head. Around Mary Eunice she didn´t feel like she was cooped up in this place. It was like being with a friend. Even today. She was different, undeniable. But Lana refused to accept this. Not till she reached the bakery, perceiving there were no other inmates. She would be alone with her sweet Mary. No big deal, really. With odd motivation she started to knead the dough not noticing how Mary placed behind her, watching her fascinated, piercing her with golden eyes. A light smile on her dry lips she hummed a song, feeling delighted.  
Certainly, Lana didn´t felt something as friendship towards Mary Eunice. Actually it was a sort of longing, a hunger only satisfied when she was around.

“Why so happy, Mrs Winters?” Mary sneered. A big smirk formed on her lips.

“Oh I´m just very glad to see you´re alright! I was worried, you know… Some inmates told me about an incident.” She stopped kneading. “You´re the only kind person in this shithole… would be a shame to lose you…” she whispered. 

These words sufficed to make Mary move. She went a bit nearer. Lana could feel her hot breath on her neck, biting her lower lip. What would it be like touching her? Lana imagined that often. Especially when she was alone in her cell late at night, when nobody was able to hear her moan. Since she gave up on Wendy after her betrayal there was no other person she thought about. As if she had a choice. Ever since her first encounter Sister Mary Eunice wouldn´t leave her mind. Beautiful like a fallen angle, pure like a child.  
Tender arms laid around her waist, pressing the rest of her body against Lana. Her lips almost touched Lana´s vulnerable skin, making the brunette sigh deeply.

“You´re shivering, Mrs Winters. Feelin´ cold?” she muttered in her ear.

“N.. no..”

“What is it, Lana?” Pulling away from her, she casted a glance at her work. “Feel sick? Want to go back to your room?”

“It´s cute how you call it a room even though-” 

Lana was about to turn around as the lips of the younger nun crushed against hers. She was pulled into a bruising kiss, making her feel dizzy. What was happening? With all of her forces she tried to push her away, almost losing control about her body. Could this be a dream?  
Mary let go of her and took two steps backwards. She touched her lips, satisfied with the taste she got to catch.

“What the... Why? I mean, what’s gotten into you?” Lana stuttered pressing the back of her hand against her hot lips.

“Hasn’t this been the thing you had dreamed of the last few weeks? You looked at me like you wanted to do this so badly. And because I’m the reason you’re here I owed you a favour, don’t you think?” She laid her hand on Lana’s cheek, smiling lovely at the older women. “poor thing... You’re shaking even more.”

“is this some kind of test? Did Dr. Thredson send you? Asshole, for heaven’s sake he....Uh, I mean – I’m sorry...”

“For what?”

“Cursing.”

“No big deal.”

“Really? I thought using the name of god to...”

“want to discuss about religion and the boring rules made up by fanatics or do you want to kiss me again?”

Mary leaned forward, almost touching her lips again as Lana turned away.

“you’re different.”

“maybe. But I’m better than I was before.” Her eyes seemed dangerous, scanning everything. Lana felt uncomfortable. She wanted to get out.

“Don’t be scared, Ms Winters. You have nothing to fear. But if you want to keep it this way you have to do something in return.” She licked her lips slowly. Brown eyes looked at her questioning.

“Be mine. Do what I tell you. Follow every order without hesitating.”

The reporter knew what was going on. She was about to sell her soul.

“Answer, Lana.” She liked how the name rolled off her tongue so easily. The sound it made. Did Lana feel the same?

“I-I guess...” she murmured “what happens if I refuse to?”

“You already agreed. No turning back now, Darling.” Mary smirked. “you’re mine. And if you even try to be disobedient.... You will suffer.”

Carefully, Mary kissed her on the lips, turning around after and leaving.

“The fuck was that...”, Lana grumbled. She had no clue what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Lana took a pull off her cigarette, blowing the smoke into the room filled with people. Overcrowded. Her hands had stopped shaking, finally. Even most of her memory came back. Eventually she was able to continue her research. Trying to hide it from the guards at the door she scribbled a few notes on a sheet of paper she ripped out of a magazine.  
Since her detention in hell it became her assignment to inform the world about the abuses in Briarcliff. If she ever got out, she would ensure that her story would be the headline of every significant newspaper in America. Maybe the whole world. Even if this would be the last thing did...

But just because she was (almost) herself again this didn’t mean she was the master of her thoughts. All of them revolved around the encounter with Sister Mary Eunice. Did it mean anything? She touched her lips softly. How often did she wish for Mary to kiss her. And now...

Sighing she leaned back, pressing her body into the hard chair. Did she even mean something to Mary...? Lana wouldn’t say that she had a crush on Mary. It was some kind of attraction, sure, but feelings beyond physical desire?

She looked up as Kit sat down at her side.  
“what are you writing? You know it’s not safe to do it here.”

“and I still don’t care. Mind your own business, Kit. I don’t need your relief.”

“hey, calm down. Didn’t mean to offend you... But Lana, please, I like you as you are. See you ripped into pieces by Sister Jude wouldn’t make anything better.”

“sure...” she grumbled, stuffing the paper into the pocket of her gown. “As you wish.”

Relieved he stood up, heading back to Grace. Why did he even bother? She’s been the one alarming the guards as he and Grace tried to escape. He should hate her.

“morning, Ms Winters!” A warm greeting followed by a cold smile. “How are you?”

“better now that you’re here.” Lana smiled playfully. 

When Mary appeared every little doubt vanished. Ignoring her response Mary put her hand on Lana’s shoulder and squeezed it a little. 

“would you bother to follow me?” Lana took a sharp breath. What could she want?

“To be honest, I would love to stay here. I feel a bit shaky today.” 

“oh no.” Mary looked at her with condolence. “in this case...”

She headed in the direction of one of the guards.  
“I think I need some help, please. Ms Winters refuses to take orders from me...”

A heart melting hangdog look on her face. The guard raised his brows. His look turned darker as he glanced on Lana.  
“Alright, Sister. On my way.”

Lana froze. “oh shit.” she gasped.

Roughly the guard grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand up. Regardless he shoved her in front of Mary. “Whereto, Sister?”

She pointed to the door. “In Sister Jude’s office.”

Desperately Lana looked up to the taller woman, begging for mercy with her eyes. Why did she do that?

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

Lana trembled, her whole body seemed to break. Never before had Mary been this cruel. Not even to other inmates. Why? She tried to push the guard off but failed miserably. He just dragged her faster and as they reached Jude´s office he jogged her in roughly. He shut the door behind and left Lana alone in the cold room. Jude was nowhere to be found so Lana tried to get out. He´d looked the door. 

“Fuck..”

she moaned and pressed her back against the door. Franticly she lowered her head. Again… this feeling of betrayal. How could she believe that someone would be nice to her? Understanding? Pathetic.  
It seemed like an eternity as she stood there, thinking. Finally: Rumbling, then someone unlocked the door. She took a few steps back and focused on the door with her dark brown eyes. 

“Sorry for letting you wait for so long.” Mary stepped in, closing the door behind her. She locked it again. Nobody would disturb them. “Sit down.” She pointed on the chair.

“I don´t want to.” Lana whispered. 

“Oh.” Mary said, unimpressed. “Alright then. I told you what would happen if you´re insubordinate.” 

She went in front of the closet Jude kept in her room, filled with canes.  
Lana looked shattered. She never thought Mary would do something like this. 

“Ready for your punishment?”

she smiled, taking one of the canes.  
Shaking Lana folded her hands in her lap. Biting her lip she stood up, turned around and lifted up her hospital gown. Mary watched her attentive. She looked down on the cane. 

_ >I love how she´s terrified right now. I can smell her fear… She really thought I would encourage her and play the good guy… Wrong, Honey.< _

“I explained the rules. Simple, so even Pepper would understand them.” her eyes glared vicious. “And I told you what would happen. Now, suffer.”

She lunged out and struck hard.  
Lana twitched, tears streaming down her face. She held back a heart-breaking scream.

“Not a word!” Mary warned. “Not the slightest peep.” 

She hit again. And again. And again.  
Struggling for breath Lana rested her head on the cold table top. Mary eyed her bright red backside. A gleeful smirk. She laid her hand down, touching the sensitive skin. Lana yelped. 

“No, don´t.” Mary leaned down and kissed her back fondly. Lana shivered, closing her eyes. “I´m sorry.” Mary breathed. “But I had no choice. Defiance has to be punished.” 

She grabbed Lana´s gown, pulling her up in her arms. Loving she stroked her hair, kissing her forehead softly.  
“w…why….” Lana stuttered. 

“Because you agreed. If you obey henceforth, I will be more gently. Easy, isn´t it?” Mary pushed her face up. “Apologize.” Her golden eyes stared into Lana´s. “Now.”

Lana didn´t dare to hesitate. “I´m sorry…”

“Louder.”

“I´m _sorry_ , Sister!”

“Good girl.” Mary pushed her back onto the table, stabilizing her with her arm wrapped around her waist. She kissed her carefully, deepening the kiss with every new touch. Lana gasped, letting her in without counteraction. 

_ >I can´t recognize her… what happened?< _Lana closed her eyes tightly, sliding into the kiss smoothly. _> But it feels good… being with her is still special. How?< _

Mary let go of her turning away without any word. She stood there for a while, silent. 

“You´re allowed to go now. I think you´ve learned your lesson.”  
Lana adjusted her clothes and walked away. Her tears dried but she could still feel the burning pain. No doubt, this Mary Eunice was not the one she had a crush on. But something about her excited her. Not the ferocity but the way she looked at her, the way she touched her, kissed her…  
Kissed her? Lana couldn´t understand this. 

“Lana? Lana, what happened! You look deathly pale!” Grace noticed, standing up as she passed the two of them. Always hanging around together. Lana knew they were in love and she was happy for them. But she wished for the same. Love has never been a part of her life until she met Wendy. In the end Wendy didn´t love her too. It´s always the same, a meaningless charade, a small matter. 

“What did she do?” Kit asked. He took her arm, trying to pull her down onto the sofa. Lana flinched. 

“Don´t dare to touch me.” she hissed. With an absent look on her face she turned away and left.

“What was that all about?” 

Grace looked after her as she walked out the common room she had entered just a few minutes ago. “Maybe we should allow her some time alone. Whatever happened – Mary Eunice did something tremendousness to her.” 

Kit nodded. “But… I mean, are we talking about this Mary Eunice? The blonde, always wearing an anxious but sweet smile on her face?”

“I think there´s only one Mary around, Kit.” Grace raised her brows. 

“Can´t believe that.”

“Me neither. But she left with her.” 

“Can I help the two of you?”

They looked up in fear. Mary just appeared out of nowhere, as if she´d listened the whole time. She smiled brightly but there was something covered behind her innocent appearance. Both of them knew. 

“No, just nagging ´bout this bugging song. May we change the record?”

“Not even in your dreams, Mr Walker.” She looked down at Grace. A weak smile. “I highly commend to stay away from this men, Grace.” 

Her eyes lightened up. “Oh, but I forgot, you´re just as bad as him. Also I suggest to stay away from Ms Winters.”

“Why?” Grace asked furious. 

“You wouldn´t want a fight with the devil, would you?” She leaned over the desk, starring deeply into their eyes. “As I expected.” 

Grace watched her as she walked past, a cheerful smile resting on her blood red lips. Since when did she use lipstick? 

“The fuck was that?” Kid murmured mystifyingly. 

“I don´t know. But somehow everyone seems to act even weirder today.”

Lana got back into her cell, now laying on her bed. Her butt hurt like hell but she tried to ignore. She had better things to do than whining. For example, analysing Mary´s demeanour. It was like someone else took her place, looking and sounding the same as her but with a totally different personality. Silent she touched her lips, pretending Mary´s on them. Her tongue brushed about the thin skin. Whatever happened to her, could it be reversed? She hoped for it. What struck her precious angle?

Her thoughts circled in her head like planets, orbiting around her.  
A weak sound. Someone tapped against the frame of her door. She didn´t dare to look, because she already knew who was standing there. 

“Look at me.”

Lana refused to. She knew this could get her into big trouble but she did it anyway. Light clicking of heels, then silence. Mary stood on her bed. The door had been closed. Both women fell silent.

_ >what am I to do with you…< _Mary thought. _> Don´t make it this hard.< _

“Please… Don´t look at me like this. You never did this before… not like this…” Lana whispered. 

“I told you I´m different.”

“Yeah, I know… unfortunately.”

“What was that?”

Mary sat down at her side, putting her hand on Lana´s arm.  
“Nothing…” She turned away.

“Lana, do you believe in god?”

“Oh lord…” Lana moaned.

“Exactly. I know you hold it cheap. That´s why you´re a sinner-”

“Don´t you say.”

“- _but_ –“, She underlined it loudly, “I´m the same as you. Well not quite the same, but a sinner.”

Lana looked at her in interest. “You´re not.” 

“Oh, you have no clue Darling.” She said smirking. “But you better believe. Cause there are things you can´t explain with your science and your researches. Things like _me_.”

She leaned across Lana trying to climb onto her body. She placed her core directly on Lana´s, pressing against her with decisive intensity. Blushing, Lana tried to turn her head but Mary took her face into her hands. 

“I´ll tell you what happened. I took control over her. She´s a nice girl, you know? And I know you like her. Because of this you´ll be my servant. Mary longs for you as much as you do. For this…”

She kissed Lana´s lips loving. “Now you better believe, even though god´s a weak pussy. You can only accept my existence if you do the same with him.” Her golden eyes flashed in the dusky room. 

“… what are you…”

“The demon who´s makin´ you a believer, sweetheart.”

She pressed herself on Lana, pinning her arms on the sheet. Her tongue bursted into her mouth, fighting with hers. The former writer closed her eyes, letting her mind slip away more and more with every touch she got.

 _ >Kiss me more…< _ she thought, trying to sit up but Mary held her down. _ >I want to feel you more…< _

Mary smiled into the kiss, dissipating her grip and sitting up. Satisfied she watched Lana catch new breath. 

“I´m the Devil.”, she breathed, pulling her into a new kiss. Her hands started wandering on Lana´s body. One hand stopped at her breasts, stroking them gently. The older one moaned lowly. Mary started kneading them as she continued kissing her way down her throat. How easy it would be to kill her… how Lana let go of herself, presenting her body on a plate, ready to be eaten whole. Mary felt how her cheeks turned red. Her lips trembled, wanting to touch every inch of her soft skin. She closed her eyes a bit trying to focus on the noises her ears could catch. 

Lana knew if she permitted Mary to go on, it would seal her fate. She would be bound to this thing living in Mary´s body… but she ignored the warnings signs. The women threw her head back and grasped for every little scintilla of pleasure, for every little touch. 

However as she was ready to give everything, even her life away, Mary let go. Shades of gold focused on her for a moment. Lana was caught in them. Neither these cell nor this hell called Briarcliff would be her prison anymore… it would be her eyes, her smile, Mary Eunice as a whole. 

“Why did you stop?” she asked quietly. 

“Because I can smell your hunger. You just have to wait a little longer. Waiting will be worth it, trust me.”

Mary stood up, fixing her hair and cloths. Without a word she left the cell, opening and closing the door again, leaving Lana all by herself. 

“Why…” she breathed desperately. “Why is she torturing me..?”

Tears streamed down her face even though she couldn´t explain why. She wasn´t in love, neither did she want sex so badly that she would prostitute herself, letting another one dominate her so cruelly. But what was it instead?

 

Mary leaned against the cold wall. In her head raged a storm. A feeling she didn´t know. It was… so oddly human. Deep inside, trapped behind thick walls she made up, someone screamed. Mary Eunice, the real one, wanted her to stop.  
_ >Please, please let her be! She did nothing to deserve you! Please…<_  
>Did you?< , she responded coldly. _ >Don´t bother to answer. No, you don´t. So stop complaining and accept that this isn´t your body anymore. I can do what I please, as much as I wish to. Give up already.<_  
>But you can´t punish her... please…<  
>oh, shut up. It´s not a punishment. She gets to know me. Well, at least she gets to know your body.<

Laughing she switched her voice to silence, even though only trying to mute her.

“She´ll know us. And it´s none of your business how this happens.” Mary pressed the back of her head against cold stone. “I will shatter even the last spark of hope left inside of her… how marvellous.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting, I didn´t get to write a lot lately. this time the chapter is focused on Jude.  
> please leave a review to let me know if you like it or not, I´m not sure if I should continue (I don´t want to beg or something, I´m just unsure!)

Mary sat in her office, legs resting on the table top, a cigarette in the corner of her mouth. She watched as the smoke fumed to the ceiling. She was bored. Until someone knocked at the door. 

“Come on in.” she said. 

Sister Jude opened the door, a familiar look on her face. She was angry.

“Oh, what an _honour_ ! What is it, Sister? Can I help you?” a devilish smirk appeared on her face. 

“I don´t know what´s gotten into you…” She got closer und pulled the cigarette out of Mary´s mouth. “…but smoking is still a no-go.” Roughly she stubbed out the cigarette on the ashtray Mary got. 

“ahhh, Jude…” she sighed. “If you´re finally honest to yourself, you would admit that you want one too…” She held her hand in front of Jude´s face, presenting a new cigarette. “Don´t you?” 

“No.” she said, unimpressed. “Now get the hell up and go back to work. The inmates won´t care for themselves, as much as I would appreciate this.”

“You are telling me!” Mary responded and gave the impression of wanting to get up, putting her legs off the table. “but….” she added “what if I said I don´t give a damn?” She got back into her previous position, now with a devilish smirk on her face. 

“I´m not in the mood for playing games” “Tell me something new.” “-but I don´t recognize this kind of behaviour. Is something wrong?”

Mary rolled her eyes. She stood up and circled around the older women. Her glimpse was filled with danger. Jude felt shivers crawling down her spine. What was this glow that seemed to surround her lovely but simple nun? Trying to keep eye contact Jude turned around and followed her sight. 

“Nothing´s wrong, Sister. I´m just collecting new experience.”

“Isn´t it a little bit late for puberty?” Jude said disparaging. 

“You think so?” 

Mary stood behind her and pulled her into a hug from behind. Jude winced and her eyes widened in terror. What´s gotten into her? She tried to pull away from her grip but failed. Mary pushed her against the table und started tugging on her gown. 

“Stop that…” she said angrily. “Mary, I command you to stop!”

She swirled around, now facing Mary directly. Her golden eyes kept staring into Jude´s. 

“What…” Finally she noticed the obvious change that had happened. “... you´re not Mary.”

“I´m impressed, you finally got it.” Mary smirked her new gained devils smile. “But let´s keep this our little secret, shall we? If you´re going to tell anyone about this, you´re going to die. Got it?”

She urged Jude to climb on the table. Spreading her legs she placed herself even closer to the other women.  
“Let go already!” Jude tried to scream, but her voice was muffled through fear. It was like being fixated by a horrible carnivore that was just about to slit her throat. 

“Or else what? Would you _cane_ me till I stop being like this? Try it. Go ahead, _just try it_ !”

Mary got louder with every word she spoke, not feared of being heard by anyone. She was in charge now. Nobody would take her down so easily. With Mary Eunice as her shield, no one in Briarcliff could stop her. 

“Don´t make me regret saving you!” Jude grumbled. “You know, you wouldn´t be here anymore if I weren´t the one finding you that day…”

Mary stood still, digging into the poor girls memories. She remembered that day clearly. After being rejected by her family and peers she had nobody to lean on. No one she could count on. Every day became a new fight. A war against the feeling of numbness growing deep inside. Until the day she could not take it anymore and tried to end it completely. She got everything prepared. A suicide note, addressed to her parents, a few blades and a blister filled with pills – just in case. Even though nobody would even try, there was nothing able to stop her. With a deadly pale face she walked around town, facing everything for the last time. Mary thought there was no place on earth that would make her forget how she felt right now. But then, she passed a church. A nun was passing the doorstep, suddenly holding on as she noticed the young girl. She perceived her struggling and turned around, making her way towards Mary. 

_ >who are you, my child?< she asked kindly, but Mary wasn´t able to answer.  
>Don´t be anxious, there´s no spirit of mischief on my mind. You look troubled, may I help you?< _

At this point Mary gave up on hiding her feelings and everything broke out of her. Jude took the girl with her, introducing her to the church and the holy lord. Mary was a part of the church way before their first encounter, but she never thought she would end up as a nun. Not that she would´ve regretted it even once. Her now strengthened bond to God gained her hope again.

“Don´t bother call on the innocent girl inside me. She´s not here right now.”

“I don´t quite understand you…” 

“You don´t need to.” Mary pulled her head closer. Surprised Jude pushed her away, bringing an arm´s length between them. 

“Step away from me!” she said as she pushed the young nun further, almost making her stumble and fall.  
A murderous look appeared in her now golden eyes, then a kind smile. 

“You will never do that again. Now, go back to work. It´s better for you to keep out of my business.” She got closer again and caressed Jude´s cheek. “Only because I could need you later… and a little because Mary respects you – and I want to know why, really – you´re going to live. For now.” 

Jude couldn´t get a grip of even one clear thought. Because of this she decided to leave Mary Eunice alone. What´s happened to her little protégée? Did she do anything wrong? Mary was the epitome of pureness. How could she turn around so drastically? She couldn´t bear to see her like this. Jude would be the one saving her, getting her back to normal again. 

_ >It has to be the devil captivating her soul… I think I could need some help.< _  
Worried she looked back, questioning herself what she could do. She felt powerless. A feeling she could not stand. 

“Sister Jude…” she heard someone whisper. Panicking she turned around and inhaled sharply. In front of her stood Lana Winters, on her way to her cell like all inmates. She would get locked up so that the guards would have their quite over the night. Her head was low, skin pale and her eyes empty. She looked like hell. 

“Stop.” She said in a serious voice. “What is it.” It didn´t sound like a question at all, but Lana knew it was supposed to be one. 

“What do you mean, Sister?” she tried to turn away but she couldn´t hide her growing pain. Since when did she care? 

“Your expression. You look frightened. What´s going on?”

“I´m here. It´s scary enough, don´t you think? So if you mind, I want to go back to my cell before I get beaten up by the guards or you set out a new session of electro shock therapy!” she snapped back. “Don´t pretend to care I know you don´t. But what is it that makes _you_ look so frightened?” she asked. 

As a former reporter (But still one on the inside, no one could ever tear that part away from her) she exactly knew how to read body language and the nun was so scared she almost started to shiver. You did not have to be familiar with language behaviour or body language or even a proper analyzation of a situation to notice this. But Lana was indeed, so it was easy for her to understand what was going one. Jude couldn´t fool her. 

“I don´t know what you´re talking about Ms Lana Banana. And I don´t pretend to care, cause actually I´m not interested in your state. It makes no difference to me if you rot in this place or get along anyway. Don´t try to read something into my actions, you probably won´t understand them. And I´m not frightened at all, how do you come to think of that?” She raised her head, challenging Lana to a duel of stares. They hated each other, obviously. But a new fear was about to chain them together. 

“Whatever.” Lana sighed. She pushed herself past Jude and headed straight to her cell. 

“Suspicious. I would love to know what goes on in her head.” Jude whispered. “But sadly I think it´s not much after frying her brain several times…” A little of remorse seemed to leak through, but not enough to change anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Lana, I´m so sorry that it took me so long to upload, but I´ll try my best to do it more frequently now :)

Holding her head Lana let herself fall onto the bed. She let out a desperate loud, resting her head on the pillow. She couldn´t resist thinking of those deep blue eyes she missed so much. Not that the dangerous glowing yellow wouldn´t suit Mary, but it had something strange. Closing her eyes she thought of the pure little nun she met at her first day of Briarcliff – before this nightmare began. When she was still in a happy relationship with her beloved Wendy… she bit her lip painfully. Almost aggressively she pinched herself, reminding her not to think of her ex-lover. She wasn´t worth even one second… even though she still loved her. But the feelings were overlaid by the emotions she got to taste when she remember Mary Eunice (Before the change, whatever happened to her). She thought of this lovely, sweet smile that could make the sun shine on a grey rainy day; the indulgent voice; her soft, probably untouched lips… Oh Christ, what would it mean to her to see this innocent picture perfect appearance one more time. She couldn´t imagine what was going on in the nun, couldn´t imagine the fight she had to go through. Thinking of her she felt a pain between her legs, but sweet and pounding and warm. Not a real pain, but a deep desire she could never satisfy by herself. Slowly her hand slid down her body, brushing the flat, now almost bony stomach. She bit her lip hardly. Finally reaching the part in her already soaking wet panties she moaned as she touched her most sensitive point. She imagined the nun doing it with her long thin fingers and cursed herself for it. This wasn´t right and she knew it. After all Mary was one of the people clutching her to this place. Well at least she hadn´t tortured her. Until know. You could almost say her way of torture was the cruellest. Her lips parted and she let out a new moan, this time a little louder. Lana just had to make sure that no guard would hear her. As long as this wasn´t happening she could do whatever she wanted to her body. Her body was vibrating, her lips whispering her name, her back arching. “Mary…” she groaned and pressed one of hands against her hot lips.

“At your service.” Hummed a soft female voice and she jumped up immediately. How the fuck did she got in here unnoticed? It seemed she went straight through the wall. Impossible, right?

A vicious smile on her rosy lips she got nearer. “What are you doing, Ms Winters? Why did you say my name?” She sat down right next to her. Lana cringed back, wrapping her shanking arms around her legs and lowering her eyes. How could she explain this? She still could feel the wetness. Blushing she tried to avoid eye contact. 

“Look at me, Lana.” Mary said quietly, but with raising danger in her voice. “I command you to.”

Lana wanted to refuse, really. But she couldn´t. 

“I touched myself… thinking of you.” She clenched her jaw. 

“Is that so?” Mary laid her hand down on Lana´s thigh. It rested there, not moving, torturing her even more. “Tell me, what exactly did you think of?” Her innocent look killed Lana. This was too much.

“Please, don´t force me to say it. This is gonna be a trap, isn´t it?”

“Hey, Lana, dear…” She framed her face with her soft hands. “just tell me… you know, I won´t bite.”

“Can´t prove that, Sister.” She smiled but in an angsty way. She looked deeply into the blue eyes not for long. As they turned golden she instantly backed up.

“Alright then…” Harshly Mary pushed her back so that she was pinned down to the bed. “I guess I have to push you a little.” She leaned forward so that only about one inch was left between them. Her lips almost met and Lana could feel her warm breath brushing her cheeks. 

“Sister, please… I beg you..” she gasped and tried to turn her face but Mary grabbed her chin and fixed it so that she had to look directly into her eyes – if she wanted or not was of no importance. 

“Good, beg for me.” She moaned into her ear and pinned her hands right at the sides of her head. “Cry for me, scream my name…” she murmured and started nibbling on her earlobe. 

“Maybe I should pray for you instead…” Lana gave back in a harsh voice, trying to push her away. 

Mary Eunice sat up and starred down at her with this “i-might-kill-you-you-know-that”-glance. A palm rushed across the face of the brunette and Lana yelped.   
“Whatever. If you think God could save you you´re even dumber than I thought.”  
She grabbed her face and violently pressed her into the mattress. 

“No one can save you. Not Jude, not you´re pathetic girlfriend, oh, pardon me – ex-girlfriend, not god… not even me. You´re know going right to hell, fixed to the infinite helix down into the abyss. Just give up already.” 

Looking into this pretty face Lana totally forgot about the seriousness of the situation. She gave up. Leaning up she pressed her lips against Marys, desperately hoping for any kind of reaction. And in fact she got one. Mary returned the kiss hungrily and shoved her tongue into Lana´s mouth without waiting for permission. She took what she wanted, what belonged to her. Their tongues where dancing, fighting, crashing against each other. As they parted Mary bit down on Lana´s lip hardly until the brunette felt a sharp pain. Blood began to run und Mary licked it up as if she was starving for it. 

“Sister-” the older one gasped and tried to gain the power to finally push her off … but there was none left. She begged for help, but at the same time she never wanted this moment to end. “I…I give up…” she whispered, finally relaxing and resting her head on the pillow. But suddenly she felt the weight on her body disappear. Her eyes widened and she looked up in disappointment. Mary stood beside the bed, looking down at her with a dark gaze. Confused Lana sat up and hesitantly opened her mouth.

Mary cut her off instantly: “You´re too easy. Don´t waste my time like this.” 

She starred fixedly into her dark brown eyes. “I´m not interested into whores.”  
With a fast turn she stepped through the door and slammed it behind her, throwing one last dark stare on her. Without a word to say she sat upright on her bed, slightly shaking. 

>What was that?!< she screamed internally. Pressing her palms onto the cold sheets she bit her lip where Mary did the same just seconds before – and she started to cry. When could she finally break out of this misery? Somehow someone in here found a new way of breaking her, day by day. She hit against the cold walls with her hands, whining and wailing. Why did she have to suffer? Why? She didn´t do anything wrong! With tears streaming down her face she rested her back against the wall and closed her burning eyes. Why did she come here… no story was worth it. She was a fool… and now she had to pay the price. 

 

[a few months earlier]

_Lana sat at the table, drinking warm coffee and listening to one of the records Wendy brought with her a few days ago. A cigarette in her hand she waited for her lover to get out of the bathroom. There were big news to be shared. She smiled as she heard the door open und turned around, her lips slightly curled up. Wendy was the love of her life, the only one she could rely on. She felt like it was yesterday they run away together from her family. She found a home in the arms of this woman. A save heaven._

_“Hey Sweetheart!” she grinned and Wendy kissed her softly on the cheek._

_“What is it?” the other one smiled._

_“What do you mean?” Lana asked softly._

_“Your smile – what do you want to tell me? I know there´s something!”  
Wendy sat down and rested her head on her hands. _

_“I´m going to write the biggest story you´ve ever seen, Darling!”_

_Wendy´s brow furrowed. “Hm? What are talking about?”_

_“Got the news of this psychopath killing and skinning woman? They call him bloodyface, you know? And-“_

_“Yeah I know, you´ve been talking about this for weeks. Please spare me this time, okay? Come straight to the point, Darling.” A warm smile appeared on her lips. “I can´t stand the expression you get when you talk about this disgusting stuff.”_

_“I know, I´m sorry, but listen! I gotta get this story, I´m gonna show them all the true nature of this monster, even if it´s darker then we already assume! If I get to write this story there will be nothing remaining in my way!”_

_Wendy sighed. She loved how ambitious Lana could get and she wished for her to accomplish her objectives, but this story … only thinking about Lana talking to such a creep send shivers down her spine. But she knew she couldn´t stop her either._

_“I´m sure you will.” She hummed and stood up, getting closer to her lover. “Nobody could do it like you!”_

_Lana smiled and pulled her down a little to kiss her tender. “This counts for other things too, doesn´t it?”_

_A smutty grin appeared on her face and Wendy rested one of her hands on Lana´s cheek.  
“Of course.”_

_They melted into kisses and Lana didn´t dare to remember the pleasure she felt that night, the comfort and security…. To hold a hand she would never get to touch anymore._

Her heart ached, but she kept digging in her memories.   
The next day had been a fatal watershed she had to regret for the rest of her life. She drove to Briarcliff, knowing that she was about to enter the gates of hell, hiding behind the mask of Christianity and piety. Well, kind of. But it also had been the day she first met her – and that´s why she kept remembering this terrible time. What hurt even more than the memory of Wendy and the life they shared was the thought of this pure little blonde that seemed to have left her by now. She could clearly bring everything back to her mind. Her bright blue eyes, her kind smile. She was the first person she met on the grounds of hell. She welcomed her at Briarcliff. It was her that led her into the building and right to Sister Jude.   
Lana could perfectly remember her smell and the soft sound of her voice – it seemed like she was floating above all the misery and violence. An angel to fight for the innocent that were sent down to hell without cause – but Lana also knew that this wasn´t true. Her heart played tricks on her. Mary knew exactly what was going on here and stayed anyway. She wasn´t that innocent – but still pure. Shy and manipulable. Nobody went to hell without a reason. But what was god’s plan for her then? Why had she been sent here. 

“I beg you…” she whispered with glazed eyes. “Let me die…”   
Her voice cracked and she fell down on the mattress in exhaustion. There was nothing left to live for. Now that Mary was gone… who would be her beacon?


End file.
